Drowning
by June Whitfeild
Summary: ScottyxOcxSpock. Jenna Pryce is an Intelligence officer aboard the Enterprise after the Narada incident. Her closest friend, Montgomery Scott begins to recognize his feelings as does a certain Vulcan. While Jenna struggles to uncover a mystery involving several of her agents she'll need to discover her own feelings for her friends.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer; Not mine._

Intelligence Officer Jenna Pryce had experienced panic before. It was always an internal feeling of flightiness that buzzed through her very being at the moment that her mind recognized there was no telling what would happen next. When her blood itched in her veins to know the next course of action to take but was not relieved as there was nothing to base her decision on. As she ran along the empty corridor of the Enterprise she tried to shove down those overwhelming feelings of confusion and distortion. A painful ringing sounded in her ears, blocking her ability to hear. She was acutely aware of the dull pain to her side which did not relate the seriousness of her injury. There was a phrase repeating in her mind, sometimes in her own voice, sometimes in her Captain's.

Do not get caught.

She had too much vital knowledge of Starfleet's more secretive missions and agents. If caught by enemies of the Federation, she would be subject to torture until the party got the information they wanted. The next likely possibility would be death. Currently the ship was being invaded by Klingons. By herself she could not fight hand to hand combat style with the much stronger race but her phaser was locked on her belt. As a figure stepped out into the corridor she pulled it out, took a split second to aim, and fired. The Klingon crumpled to the floor in a heap. Making a quick decision she turned swiftly down another hallway. It would lead her to Medical Bay, which she hoped would be secured.

Suddenly an arm flew out, clotheslining her and knocking her on her back. A loud groan of protest flew from her mouth, echoing shortly. Cool grey irises fluttered open as she was lifted by the front of her blue dress. She was released almost immediately as the Klingon was sent soaring backwards. A very familiar Vulcan face, dousing her in a sense of calm and ease. Commander Spock helped her to her feet. Jenna was aware of how careful he was not to make skin to skin contact with her.

"Spock," she greeted in a quipped British accent, "your unexpected arrival was both timely and appreciated. Thank you."

"Miss. Pryce-"

"Jenna, please, I insist."

"Miss. Pryce," he pursued, "your thanks was unnecessary as it is not only my duty as First Officer to assist in your safety, but also as a friend." His last words were said with a hint of uncertainty as his brown eyes met hers. She washed away any insecurity with the faint smile that tugged at her lips. As they began moving toward the Medical Bay, the senior officer informed his lesser of the situation.

"Medical Bay at the moment is secured; you will stay there under the watch of C.M.O Doctor McCoy. I will be regrouping with the Captain to attempt to take back the bridge."

The duo came to a halt outside of the Medical Bay.

"You'll be careful, Spock. Won't you?" She asked softly. He was considered a dear friend of hers, even if the Vulcan questioned the relationship consistently. His face betrayed nothing though there was a whirlwind of emotions clouding his eyes. His human half battled the dominate Vulcan side over what to reply with. On one hand there was a soft fleeting feeling of gratitude from her concern, the part that craved the interaction of touch. He was grateful for Jenna's firm friendship. It was unlike the few others he had made. She was never irritated by his endless confusion, his uncertainty. Never had she made a joke at his expense. Before he could stop himself, he embraced her. It was very brief. He could not stand the interaction but for a few seconds and jerked away, holding her at arms-length.

"I request that you partake in no precarious behavior or actions in my absence." The words flowed off his tongue uncontrolled, giving a slight break in his voice. He was struggling to regain charge of himself. Finally he straightened out his posture, placed his hands behind his back and gave a curt nod. Officer Pryce's eyes flickered slightly with amusement, unsettling the man in front of her.

"Yes, Commander." She replied evenly.

Jenna slipped through the doors of Medical Bay and was met with chaos. It seemed abandoned and in shambles. Tables were overturned, equipment broken, and small puddles of blood were lying about. She ducked down behind a counter, searching for any sign of life in the room. Quick footsteps echoed and feet came into view. Black leather shoes shuffled and pivoted around. She looked up and locked eyes with Doctor McCoy. He rushed at her, yanking her up from the floor and walking quickly from the room.

"Doctor McCoy I presume?"

"That's my name. Who are you?" His rough southern drawl caught her attention quickly; as she was sure her contrasting round English dialect caught his.

"Intelligence Officer Pryce."

"Well Miss. Pryce, as you have seen Medical Bay is no longer secured. Damn Klingons tore up the place and killed one of my nurses." Jenna caught the flicker of grief and rage constrict his face; his jaw noticeably was clenched. "Any news from the Bridge?"

"I met Commander Spock in the hallway, he informed me briefly that the Bridge was overrun and he was meeting with the Captain to attempt to take it back."

There was only a gruff grunt in reply. A small nagging at the back of her mind told her she was forgetting something. Something very important. She stopped dead in her tracks as a Klingon stepped from a room on their left, blocking them from going forward. Another stood behind them. It was apparent that their situation had just turned dire. Jenna weighed her options. She had a phaser, McCoy did not. Her targets were 180 degrees apart, and too close for her to turn around and take a good aimed shot at the other without being attacked. There wasn't much time to decide anyways as she soon found that one of the Klingons had grabbed her roughly. He swung her up over his shoulder and walked away from the other and McCoy.

Jenna saw McCoy fighting against the other as she was struggling in the arms of her enemy. There really wasn't much she could do in this position, especially with the added advantage of superior strength of the Klingon race. A fresh wave of panic surged through her, she did the only sensible thing she could do. She screamed.

Jenna awoke in a dark room, her head throbbing and hot against the cool floor. A loud groan escaped her full lips, echoing around her in the most eerie way. Brown hair clung to her face, wet with a cold sweat. Her eyes felt heavy, like she needed sleep. Otherwise, she was fine. Her clothes were still intact, a little dirty but very functional. Her body was slightly sore but not enough to dampen her physical ability. She could hear in her left ear a barely audible whisper of voices.

"Hello?" She called out. Her voice greeted her back.

"Turn it up! Turn it up!" Someone was saying. Still as the voices grew louder she realized she could only hear them in her left ear and wondered if she lost the ability in her right.

"Hello?" She called out again, more impatiently this time.

"Jenna, can you hear us?" The familiar voice of Arman Reedy reached her ear. Consciously she placed a delicate finger to her earlobe. Her earpiece! She had forgotten about the small black device. Arman was her lesser, brilliant with computers, and a vital member of the Intelligence branch of Starfleet. The boy was from India, and had gladly accepted her request for him to join her on the Enterprise after being undermined at a base in Bangalore. Her other personal was a chipper girl named Harper Blair. The American teen had kinky dark tan locks with traces of honey through them. Sleek thick framed glasses helped hide her face with her mass of untamed hair. Her voice was heard next.

"Is she replying?"

"Arman, status?" Jenna cut in.

"Boss, the ship has been taken back and is under Captain Kirk's command. You are currently in one of the Klingon Warbirds, near the engine room. They have a signal blocking our ability to beam you back aboard the Enterprise. You will need to override the system manually."

She processed the information carefully. She was trained for situations like this. Essentially she would need to keep a calm head and fallow Arman's guidance.

"Can you get me to the system?" She asked, although she was certain of the answer.

"Yes, the door should be unlocked."

Steadily she rose to her feet and walked to the door. Pressing her fingers lightly against the rough metal texture she pushed slightly, opening it a fraction. She looked carefully, seeing a shadow pass she lurched backwards. It was a few moments before Jenna ventured forward and out into the dank hallway.

"Where am I headed, Arman?"

"Left. There will be a hatch on the right, go through it."

She did as he told, coming across the hatch very quickly and was disturbed that it led downward.

On board the Enterprise, Spock monitored the activity of Jenna. The screen in front of him was a giant map of the systems of the Warbird. Behind him Montgomery Scott paced. The Vulcan had been informed of the relations between the two; it was not abnormal for the engineer to be worried for a woman that he had been friends with for many years. Spock himself was feeling upset.

"Wait a minute. Where are you leadin' her?" Mr. Scott's voice interrupted his thoughts. Arman turned, momentarily speechless with confusion as the Scotsman approached the digital map.

"Through the water valves. It'll keep her out of sight of any crew."

"There's a problem, Mr. Scott?"

"Yeah there's a problem! The Lassie can't swim. If they use any of their Hydraulics, she'll drown!" He rambled off. Spock noted the distress in his voice. The man was working quickly over a panel trying to find a way to get Jenna out of the pipes. Then taking the microphone from Arman he spoke urgently.

"Jenna, love, you've got to get out of those pipes. They're part of the hydraulic system. There's an opening about a hundred yards in front of ya."

"Montgomery?" Jenna's voice was questioning but warm and welcome to her friend.

"Aye Lass, now go."

It had been too late. Spock stood in the transporter room observing the tragedy unfold in front of him; experiencing his own grief for the loss of his friend. The young Pavel Chekov had broken through the signal and was working to locate Jenna, who was now in the flooded hydraulic pipes, drowning. Arman had cut off the transition when the sounds of gasping and panic had become too emotionally compromising for the crew assisting her, but now Spock felt that he would welcome it. If he could hear her struggling for that breath, he would know for certain that she was alive. On the transporter pad a whirl of lights was beginning to take form. Materializing was the body of Jenna, lying very still on her side.

Her chocolate coloured hair was plastered to her cheek, giving a startling contrast to her pale porcelain skin. The rest of her hair was limp with water and splayed across the floor in no particular manner. Water dripped from her forehead to the bridge of her nose and slid down her face, pooling around her head. And there was a cold, cold silence in the room as Mr. Scott approached her apprehensively. He took off his hat, holding in lamely in his hands and walked until he was a foot in front of her. Kneeling beside her slowly, he made not a sound, nor spoke a word.

Spock who was accustomed to seeing grief expressed through wild tears and loud sobbing was on edge as the Scotsman gently moved the hair from her face. He was about to step forward, to interject, to comfort himself, to be with his friend as it was clear to him now that she was indeed dead, and what that meant for his emotional state but could not bring him to near her. As it was, Montgomery Scott was crying silently, tears escaping the corners of his eyes, which made the Vulcan all the more uncomfortable.

"Jenna?" The hoarse whisper chilled the room. This was the breaking point for Spock. He walked quickly to the man, placed a hand on his covered shoulder and spoke softly,

"Mr. Scott, it would be wise and operative to move Miss. Pryce to the Medical Bay. Doctor McCoy would be content to take care of her there." He interposed.

A sorrowful nod in agreement was exchanged. Montgomery picked the lame body up carefully, cradling her to his chest, and once again moving strands of clingy hair from her face. It was as if she was sleeping, at least Spock knew that was a human method of lessening the grief of the grieving he thought as they moved along the hallways. Staff members passing them shot looks of sympathy towards the afflicted man. He was ignoring them, instead looking at Jenna as if he expected her to come back any second now.

The look of dreadful recognition crossed the doctor's face when he saw the woman being carried in. He paused for moment before motioning to the bed, but before Scotty could lay her down she coughed violently and gripped his shoulders, trying to find a position to expel the water from her lungs. He set her on the bed quickly as Doctor McCoy rushed to her aide. After a few moments of coughing she fell back on the bed, breathing hard. The Scotsman attacked her cheeks with kisses at once and Spock felt a pang of jealousy at such open emotions of joy that his culture forbid him to express. Scotty hugged the woman tight, one hand on the back of her head and one on the small of her back to bring her as close to him as he could. Her shaky hands were on his shoulders, still weak from lack of oxygen.

"Jenna. Oh, Jenna." Montgomery was murmuring, as if he was still afraid he'd never be able to say her name with happiness again. She still hadn't spoken, and Spock concluded that she was still in shock. He observed the other man taking care of his friend. Placing a blanket around her, sitting with her, wiping water from her face, and pulling her damp hair out from under the blanket so it rest on the outside. He mothered her until she broke into a soft smile, and pushed his hand gently away from her face.

"You'd think you're a mother hen with the way you're acting." She teased. He hugged her again in reply. The picture of happiness came to mind when Spock saw this affection. It was another Earth term that he never fully understood, but was beginning to grasp now. Once more he would disturb them. Placing a careful hand on her shoulder he caught her attention.

"Jenna," he said cautiously, "I am very displeased that you did not heed my request, but quite pleased with your return."

That small smile of hers returned to her lips.

"Thank you, Spock."

"May I take her to my room? I'll look after the Lassie there." Scotty asked. A brief nod from the doctor brought a bright smile to his face.

"Plenty of rest, and don't partake in any strenuous activity."

"Come on, Lil Lass." He said as he plucked her off the bed and carried her from Medical Bay.

Doctor McCoy had informed Spock the next day that he had checked up on Jenna during the night. He marveled in the memory of walking into Scotty's room, seeing Jenna tucked into bed, sleeping peacefully, a cup of hot tea on the nightstand and Montgomery kneeling by the bedside, holding her hand, and asleep.

"Scotty was the perfect gentleman, Jenna slept on the bed and he in a chair. He didn't leave her side once last night."

"They are good friends, it is to be expected that he would go to great lengths to insure her comfort and security after a life threatening condition such as drowning. As I am sure, she would do for him."

"God damn man, at least pretend to be moved by that!" Leonard hissed.

Needless to say, they did not speak of it again.


	2. Chapter 2

So I combined chapters two and three and also added some more! Enjoy! Thank you so much for the support! I'm so grateful for the reviews, it's really motivating.

Disclaimer; I don't own Star Trek.

Jenna returned to work after a few days of resting. She sat in her desk, discovering a stack of papers from Starfleet for her eyes only. She took her times going through them, picking out the most important documents and sorting out the others. A few were profiles of new agents that needed to be copied into the database. She placed the vanilla folders on Harper's desk. The girl looked up at her, flashing a toothy grin and pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Jenna exchanged a small smile in return. As she began to walk away Harper seemed to realize something. She struggled to get out of her seat, fell, quickly picked herself up again, and clumsily shoved a black folder into Jenna's arms.

The older woman eyed the folder suspiciously. The dark colour of the envelope seemed foreboding but Harper informed her cheerily that it was the profile of an agent requesting to join their team. With a quick nod Jenna proceeded to her desk. Opening the folder she found the first page containing a picture and physical information on the agent. Gennadi Eloudt was an older Russian man in his early 40's. He was currently located in Aldan, working undercover in a private weaponry supply company. Great marks on test for both physical and mental trial were recorded. He seemed to be a very expert in his field. Jenna questioned why he would, after years of being undercover, decide to join a unit on a vessel. Never the less she examined his references and letters of recommendations.

"Are we even looking for more associates to join us?" Harper asked as she approached the desk. Jenna placed the file on her desk while she mulled the question over. There wasn't any need for more people on their team. The Enterprise's mission was to explore new planets, not long term stations on planets that would require undercover officers. Really the most important job Jenna had was to keep the ship's log updated in case they needed to contact and colleague on an alien planet for assistance. It was the most practical function of the team on an exploration vessel. And if she did bring in Gennadi, would she stop there? Or bring in more? How much did she want to expand the team and was it necessary?

"It's not necessary at the moment for us to bring more in. Although it could be useful to have more skills and specialist around, we'd be expanding our database significantly."

"So you'd want more than just him." Harper stated. After a moment of thoughtful consideration she replied,

"Yes."

"Should I pull up more profiles of agents who are requesting to be put on vessels?"

"Yes, make sure they are near or on Earth. We don't want to cause the Captain any grief." They agreed with a curt nod. In less than an hour Jenna was shuffling through profile after profile. She'd expand her unit by two, maybe three if another caught her eye. Gennadi was accepted as the first, adding a weapons specialist aboard would be helpful to the ship over all. She wanted another though, someone to help Harper with all the paperwork. So far she'd seen intern after intern; she needed someone with more experience, the ship had proven too dangerous already for a measly desk monkey. Harper had more advanced training with a weapon, she could hold her own. She needed someone like that.

Jenna called it a night. She would resume her task in the morning and hopefully find another crew member by tomorrow afternoon. Returning to her room she wasted no time in getting changed and falling back onto her bed. She rolled around on the soft sheets until she heard her door buzz; requesting to be open, to which she abruptly flipped off the bed, caught off guard. Jumping up from the floor she quickly straightened out her shirt, ran her hand through her dark wavy hair, and opened the door. She was immediately taken up in two strong arms, warm breath tickling her ear and neck. Fingers wove their way through her hair, settling at the base of her neck, driving her closer. Jenna welcomed the embrace by wrapping her arms comfortably around the man, tiny fingers clutching on the red fabric of his shirt.

"Montgomery," she murmured happily.

"Let me sleep here tonight, Lassie?" He beseeched quietly. The Scotsman lifted the petite woman slightly and walked over to the bed, throwing her down on it. As he walked to the bathroom Jenna sorted herself out again and smiled. The sound of the sink running covered the silence.

"I never said yes." She teased.

"You never said no." Scotty replied pointedly, causing a laugh to erupt from her lips. He emerged from the bathroom, settling himself on her bed, splayed out much like a model – a very scruffy model; and sent a playful wink her way. The two laughed freely, dying down into amused smirks moments later. That was the last of their nightly interactions as they both fell asleep in minute.

The Scotsman woke up, groggy from sleep and turned to face his lifelong friend. A small smile etched quickly on his face as he drank in her appearance. Silently he brushed her hair away from her face, watching the strands stick to her lips before being pulled behind her little ear. She would never understand his passion for her, the one that burned deeply in his soul and enticed him to her. He smiled fondly at her and closed his eyes, once more drifting to sleep.

There were only two weeks left before the Enterprise would set course for Earth to pick up supplies and the new crew members. Harper could barely contain her excitement which was notably annoying Arman. Jenna had been trying to keep the two in harmony by sending Harper out frequently on errands to exert some energy. But, she was alone now, making sure everything was final for the new arrivals. Alone, until the door slid open and a tall presence loomed over her.

Spock rested one hand on back of her chair and one on the counter. It was unusual for him to be so close and almost casual to another being. Jenna could see his sharp jawline in her peripherals. As she watched him read over the documents he gave a slight nod of approval before speaking.

"Everything is in order. Have you made the arrangements for their living quarters?"

"Yes, I made the call yesterday." She replied evenly.

"Very well." He praised quietly.

The Vulcan watched as her lips twitched into a smile. Momentarily he was captivated at the sight. Her lips had a natural dark hue to them, almost as if she had been eating some kind of berry that stained them that way. He was intrigued by the sudden urge to touch them; to trace the smooth texture slowly until his mind discovered just what it was about them that fascinated him so. Spock knew such an action would be intimate to both his cultures. Jenna could see it as a romantic gesture if not first explained properly; she was after all a fairly logical woman. His Vulcan half would make a psychic connection with her upon the first millisecond of skin to skin contact. That was taboo to him as he did not wish to invade Jenna's mind.

"Spock?" Her voice ran like a crystal bell in his ears, pulling him out of his thoughts. He could feel the warmth of her hand through his shirt as she touched his forearm gently, nearly inducing him to shivers. When he did not reply she stood, placing a hand on his shoulder and occupied his personal space. A wave of odd emotion came over him, causing his skin to crawl almost pleasantly as a sigh reverberate through him. He was faintly aware of Jenna's voice as he felt the blood rush to his ears, causing a dull roar in his brain. His control was slipping away steadily. Why had he come here?

"Why am I here?" He asked softly. Her look was one of confusion.

"Well, to check the documents I suppose." She replied hastily.

"An illogical action though, as I could have acquired them from any other computer on the vessel." He was speaking breathily now as he fought to regain control.

All was lost when she placed her hand on the side of his face and ran her thumb up and down his temple. It was meant to comfort, he was sure but it seemed to excite his very being instead of calming him. His body seized up as the connection was made and as their emotions and memories mingled and collided he pulled her closer to him; embracing her fully. Jenna shivered in his arms with the impact. Spock felt the nagging at the back of his mind to close the connection, but he couldn't tear himself away from the woman in his arms. He squeezed her gently on and off as the transfer continued, rubbing his palm into her shoulder blade in a sensual manner. She merely held onto to him, most likely unaware fully of what was happening.

Spock felt the air become empty, his mind back in balance, although in a new way. There were new variables and weights on his mental scale. His concern went to Jenna immediately as she slowly parted from him. She was clearly shaken by the encounter, her breathing unsteady and quick.

"Jenna." He murmured.

"What-," She croaked, "was that?"

"Jenna," he began again, a crisp warm feeling accompanied her name. The Vulcan felt enlightened to let the beautiful sound fall from his lips.

"I-I don't understand." She mumbled quickly.

The front of his mind buzzed with the perception of her shared emotions. She was panicked internally, unsure and confused. Spock let his own calm wash over her until he could sense a duel peace between them. When he was sure she was at ease he lowered the connection slightly.

"I apologise. When your digit came in bare contact with my temple it invoked my Vulcan ability to telepathically connect with other beings."

Spock watched her shift uncomfortably from side to side. As he noticed how the movement made her hair hang to the side, framing her face a little differently, he tilted his head to the left to observe more carefully. He marveled at her facial features. Her smooth delicate skin was accented by her chocolate coloured hair; a sharp pain constricted his chest as a memory of her lifeless figure flashed in his mind, and the similar clash of her skin and hair had been haunting at one time. Spock faltered, taking a slight step back to regain balance lost from the spinning that had begun in his head. Two hands steadied him though, and brought on a bosom of new emotions.

He collapsed at the sudden rush, sending a chair spinning away from him angrily. Jenna was on him in an instant, placing her hands on either side of his face to get him to look at her. Her panic hit him violently and sent him in a daze to the floor.

"Jenna!" He whispered harshly as he attempted to shove her hands away from him. Her touch made the connection stronger and much more painful. The Vulcan found himself wishing for the pleasant feelings that he had welcomed before, but there was no comfort in them now. His eyes fluttered close as he flexed his mind to control the emotions flooding him. Slowly but surely he locked himself down, but a piece of himself remained open. That nagging human side that desired interaction. He moaned softly and pulled the warm hands that were clutching his shirt downward, leading her to the floor next to him.

"Spock?" Her intelligent voice came crisply. He ignored the concern, shoving it deep in his subconscious and pulled her into his chest.

"Spock!" She said more forcefully. He growled lowly as the confusion began to sweep into him. He willed it away, wanting to utilize the precious time before his Vulcan side took over and banished his bliss away. He was completely human, completely venerable when the door slid open and Montgomery Scott entered the room swiftly. His long strides stopped when he caught sight of the scene.

"And just what the 'ell is going on?" His voice rose. Jenna pulled away from him, but in a flurry Spock snatched onto her again, unwilling to let her leave. He could feel her conflict on many levels. Her desire to help him, which flushed gratitude through his being; her want to explain to Scotty, which was discarded in his mind as unimportant. It didn't concern him what the Scotsman had to say, all that mattered to him was Jenna's touch.

"Oi! Let the Lassie go." Montgomery protested as he yanked Jenna from his grip.

"Montgomery!" Jenna yelled angrily.

"Look, Jenna. I'm just lookin' out for you Lass. Protocol doesn't allow-," he began.

"But it's not what you think!" She cried, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Spock winced at the blaze of passion and she in turn did so a moment later.

"Oh, Spock." She murmured quietly as she helped him from the floor.

"What's wrong with 'im?" Scotty asked brusquely.

"I'm not sure I can explain properly."

Spock had spent the next week in the Medical Bay as Bones monitored his unusual behavior. There was great concern in his lack of self-control and a constant desire for company. Preferably Jenna's. Although with their new link connecting them, she was more than happy to oblige. It was more comfortable being in each other's presence than apart. Scotty was on constant watch of the two as it was the only time that was allowed with Jenna after work. The Scotsman gritted his teeth in annoyance with the Vulcan as he gently rubbed her arm. Such affection, he felt was only warranted with him from the time the bond was made.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer; I do not own Star Trek_**

A warm smile graced Jenna's tired face as she gave one of her new co-workers a tour around the ship. She had managed to avoid Medical Bay until now. Her heart fluttered violently at the memory of Spock sleeping peacefully on one of the beds, causing her throat to constrict in nervousness. Quickening her pace she participated in small chat with the man next to her. Xander Davis was a thin man, of tall and confident structure. His long shaggy brown hair hung in a helmet hair look attractively over his eyes. Thick glasses framed his face smartly and gave him an almost metrosexual guise in his long black sweater.

The swish of the door opening alerted McCoy to their arrival. He sighed loudly at the disturbance and shot a crude look at Jenna. The face was shared in good humor as Xander looked between the two. A small smirk wormed it's way on his face as he figured their ruse.

"Do you always interact this way?" He said smartly. Jenna found herself attracted to the similar round tones in his accent. They had learned earlier that they had attended the same university for a few years and had even had a class together. But neither could ever remember interacting during that time. The conversation had taken place when he had first boarded and had ended with a witty remark from Xander, stating, "It's a small universe after all."

They ignored him now though, and as a smile broke out on Jenna's face she continued as if nothing had transpired.

"Right, this is Doctor McCoy." Jenna introduced. Her eyes searched the room briefly until they landed on the Commanders relaxed and sleeping face. Quickly she excused herself from the conversation and went to the bedside. He didn't stir as she sat and placed her hand on his forearm. Giving it a light squeeze her eyes traced his jaw line from his pointed ear to his collar bone, drinking in his image. It was only when she touched the exposed skin that a jolt of pain forced her back. Whether Spock felt the pain too or not wasn't apparent but his eyes fluttered open quickly. Upon laying eyes on Jenna's pained expression he sat up directly and reached out for her. She rejected the interaction though and stood swiftly, her hand grazing his shoulder lightly.

Their relations had become brief since the odd connection had been made between the two. They could hardly stand to be in each other's presence yet craved it constantly. When they touched it was all they could help but not to break down emotionally. While Jenna was able to deal with the overwhelming wave of emotions like any human would, Spock was suffering from it greatly. He was constantly exhausted and irritable. Her train of thoughts was broken when she bumped into Xander. He was standing only a few feet from the bed she realized with a start.

A smile broke out over Xander's face as he caught her upper arm. An unsettling feeling worked its way into Jenna's being. She was unsure where it was coming from until she saw Spock's irritated expression, his eyes locked on Xander.

"I'm sorry, Miss Pryce." The boy began as he adjusted his glasses; his hand still firmly resting on her shoulder.

"Uh, Jenna. Please." She replied distractedly as she looked between the two men. A soft chuckle met her reply.

"Jenna." He tried. "Doctor McCoy explained a bit about your problem and I think I might be able to help. You see, my father was researching similar bonds and connections in other humanoid races with similar abilities as the Vulcans. A few years before he passed he was working with a couple, much like yourselves who had made a psychic link accidentally. He said the connection itself was broken up, certain parts linking and others not; a few connecting partially. So the solution was to either sever the bond completely or to fix the bond. A mind meld would be all that's needed to fix the bond, and would be much less painful." He offered.

Jenna tried to process it all but Spock spoke up before she could wrap her head around the idea.

"To induce a mind meld on Jenna could have severely negative effects on her part." He argued, although it didn't sound quite like arguing; more threatening. A frown tugged at Xander's lips as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I forget about the intensity of your race's emotions."

"Please explain, Spock." Jenna insisted as she sat back down on the edge of the bed, finally removing Xander's hand from her shoulder and placing her hand on Spock's knee. He turned towards her and gently held onto her outstretched arm. His brown eyes seemed to be cloudy with confusion and a whirl of other emotions, but he explained anyway.

"There was a time on Vulcan when mind melds were forbidden because of the damaging effects on others. An uncontrolled but direct assault of emotions on your mind resulting on my lack of control could potentially cause insanity."

"What could cause that lack of control?" She inquired. A faint green tinted his cheeks and it took a moment for Jenna to realize that he was blushing. He swallowed hard.

"A mind meld is a great intimacy, Jenna."

Sensing his discomfort and appeasing her own she quickly turned to Xander for some answers.

"What's the other way?"

"To sever the bond you'll need to play keep away from each other." He cleaned his glasses carefully with the end of his shirt. With a sigh he placed them back on his nose. "You'll both experience withdrawals. I imagine the overwhelming desire to be near each other will have you both on edge for a while. If memory serves me correctly the bond between the two beings my father was studying was stronger than this and took a little over a year to sever."

Spock locked eyes with Jenna for a moment and she knew that the decision had been made. They would try to sever the bond. While it seemed unpleasant, Spock was clearly unwilling to perform the mind meld and Jenna was nervous with the problematic effects looming over her. It was safer this way.

Spock stood at his station on the Bridge. His knuckles were wrapped tightly around the top of his chair as he suffered another bout of nausea. It hit him so strongly he struggled not to fall to the floor in a fit of dizziness. His blood boiled at the sudden rush of heat that ran through his body. He groaned inwardly and dashed to the lift where a wide eyed Harper stood. She scooted away from him as the doors closed and he let himself slide down to sit on the floor.

"You're not going to throw up are you?" She asked bluntly. Spock ignored her as his thoughts honed in on Jenna's current whereabouts.

"Because if you are, I'd appreciate if you waited until I was off the lift."

"Where's Jenna?" He asked quietly as he stood. Harper's eyes narrowed as she frowned.

"You're not suppo-" She started slowly and Spock quickly cut her off.

"I am aware of what I am not supposed to do however, I wish to know of her whereabouts."

"She's in her room I suppose."

Spock got off of the lift in a rush, walking quickly down the hall his pace increased with every few steps. He could sense her now; currently she wasn't experiencing any severe symptoms but he could feel her anxiety. When he got to her living space he intruded and was met by the sight of her sitting on the bed. She stood, alarmed by his sudden presence and opened her mouth to speak but Spock walked quickly and threw his arms around her tiny frame and tossed both of their figures on the bed. The cool sheets took the edge off his fever and after a few minutes he felt significantly better.

The sweet scent of apples and wood reached his nose as he breathed deeply, trying to calm the restlessness inside him. His eyes watered and stung unpleasantly as he buried his face in her shoulder. His skin tingled as she ran a hand gently up and down his back and that blossom of unexplained emotions stirred deeply again. He moaned her name softly.

"Spock, what happened?" She asked quietly.

"I lost control." He whispered.

She ran her hands through his hair, causing him to open his eyes and look at her as she scanned his face.

"I apologize for the bond." He started. A little sigh pushed its way through Jenna.

"I know that you feel guilty about it, but it was unintended. It's alright."

Spock nodded carefully before laying his head on her pillow. He felt the desire to sleep though he knew that his normal abilities allowed him to be awake for weeks at a time if he so wished. He was beginning to find comfort in sleeping. His body relaxed slightly as Jenna asked for the system to raise the temperature in the room. It complied speedily as it should and began blowing much warmer air into the room. Jenna's hand brushed his shoulder gently as she stood to change into attire that would feel better in the hotter climate. The Vulcan stayed on the bed as she went into her bathroom, emerging moments later in shorts and a tank top.

He became quite uneasy with so much bare skin; nervous that they might touch accidentally. She gave a soft smile in understanding as he watched her get under a thin sheet before scooting closer to him. He nodded in thanks and ran his hand along her covered arm. They didn't sleep, though they both wanted to. Each was glad for the company and their symptoms were relieved for the time. Spock felt a desire building within him, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to continue with the severing of the bond. It was far too exhausting. He frowned at the thought of the alternative though.

When Jenna had drifted to a light doze Spock felt the need to leave in decency. He pulled himself off the bed, being careful not to disturb Jenna and changed the climate control in her room back to normal. Spock straightened out his shirt, and after staring at her sleeping form for a minute, approached her carefully. His lips tingled as he fought the urge that was pushing him forward until they touched her forehead lightly in a soft kiss. He withdrew slowly, shocked at his display and quickly left to return to his post on the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I love you guys. Really, I appreciate the heck out of ya for all the positive reviews. It encourages me so much to update. I'd love to hear what you guys would like to see in the story as it progresses and also Scotty or Spock in the end? So thank you so so much! Oh and one more thought; I'd love to get some request for short stories (maybe three or four chapters) for Star Trek or other things, really all you have to do is ask!_

_Disclaimer; I do not own Star Trek._

Spock could feel the slight chill rolling off the land as he walked the empty streets of a little town. The cobblestone was worn, with grass peeking through cracks and coming up on either side of the street. A faint echo of laughter reached his ears, ringing like bells with familiarity. He turned quickly to make out two figures headed his way. The first was very clearly one Mr. Montgomery Scott, though he seemed to be in his late teens. Fallowing behind him was a similarly young Jenna. The two were running down the path, their footsteps echoing off the stone. Jenna stopped suddenly when she caught sight of Spock and Scotty and the village melted away into the setting of Starfleet Academy grounds.

Jenna turned sharply, surprised at such an invasion. She had been dreaming but now it seemed as if they were gliding through her memories.

"I apologize, Jenna. It seems as if the bond has stretched on its own. It's not my intention to intrude."

"That's alright. I'm just curious as to what memory this is."

Spock raised an eyebrow in curiosity as he approached her. She was staring at herself, or her younger self from her days as a student. She was sitting on a blanket, books scattered about, and a PADD lying in her lap. Her brown hair was loose, cascading down her back casually. Spock tried to recall if he had ever passed by her when she was like this, or had even interacted with her while she was student. He soon got his answer as he saw himself and his mother exit a building and walk towards her. Jenna began collecting her things, stuffing them into a large messenger bag as they came closer. It was then that he remembered their first encounter.

As Jenna stood she bumped into Amanda, falling back to the ground quickly as Spock caught his mother to stabilize her center of gravity. Jenna jumped back up to her feet, brushing off her clothes and quickly fired off rapid and embarrassed apologies. His mother smiled and sent him to misery. He had missed her dearly since her death. The present Jenna noticed his gloom and placed a hand on his shoulder, easing his pain slightly with her kindness.

They were thrown into another memory; this time entirely his own. He felt panic surge through him as he saw the transporter room and Jenna on the floor, soaked with water. Spock felt himself becoming unstable in this memory, the bud of emotions at seeing her dead was stronger now than it had ever been.

"I advise you think of another memory, quickly." He stated through gritted teeth.

The setting changed again to Jenna's living quarters, and Spock again found himself in distress at what was happing before them. It had only been a few days since he had lost his ridged control and physically displayed affection for Jenna romantically.

"This wasn't the memory I was thinking of." Jenna said cautiously as she watched Spock reset her climate control. He faltered before he left, and came to her bedside. She felt her increase of heart rate as he leaned closer. A blush tinted her cheeks as she anticipated what was surely about to happen.

She awoke abruptly in her quarters, alone. Before she could adjust to the situation, Spock entered and quickly sat down on her bed. He didn't give her a chance to ask questions and didn't offer an explanation himself before his lips came gently to hers. Jenna marveled at the interaction for a second before moving closer to him, and reciprocating with careful movements. There was no great lust underlying either's actions, just a soft warm love that each shared.

Except that it was all a dream, Spock discovered. He awoke in a cold sweat with his body aching and it became all too apparent that he was not in good health; whether from the bond or his immune system he did not know. He threw the silk sheets to the side gently and preceded with his normal morning rituals. As he dressed for his work day he decided he would pay Jenna a visit before heading to the Bridge. He was beginning to lose sleep with his reoccurring dreams of his colleague and friend. She had always been dear to him, but he was finding himself more infatuated with her recently.

"Computer, locate Intelligence Officer, Jenna Pryce." He requested as he pulled on his shoes.

"Intelligence Officer Jenna Pryce is located in the Engineering Bay, west wing."

Spock nodded as he stood and gathered his PADD before heading out the door.

"Scotty, you're being ridiculous!" Jenna nearly yelled. Keenser gave a huff from his place on a boiler, showing his agreement with the Scotsman.

"No, Jenna I know what I'm talkin' about – and get down from there!" He shouted. "You don't understand. He's dangerous! The first ten minutes I spent on the Enterprise and he had James choked half to death!"

"He was provoked! If Kirk hadn't been purposely poking at him, he would have been fine!"

Scotty sighed heavily, placing a hand on his forehead and taking a step away from his life-long friend.

"Why does this matter now?" She prompted.

"What do you mean why does it matter now? I've seen the way he looks at you!" His tone changed, "You two have been spending way too much time together since that whole incident in your office."

Taken aback, Jenna gave a snort of annoyance.

"You're not my mother." She said as she poked a finger at his chest. "You do not decide how much time, is too much time, whoever it may be spent with." She turned to leave when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Just be careful." He requested and let her leave.

At the entrance of the Engineer Deck Jenna ran straight into Spock. She stumbled back but was quickly caught and steadied by the Commander who's amusement was dancing behind his eyes. He accompanied her to her office, making small talk before heading to his own position on the Bridge.

Spock had little time to get any work done before Kirk informed him that he would be going on an away mission to a planet they were approaching. The Vulcan could make out the yellowish green planet as the Enterprise headed toward it steadily. He nodded curtly and headed back to his quarters to read the report and pack. His first priority was to see who would be accompanying him on the trip. The list was composed of himself, Doctor McCoy, Xander Davis, and Jenna. Spock nearly smiled.

Jenna headed to the transporter room with Xander in tow, laughing at a joke. His chuckle echoed through the hallway, dying off when they reached their destination. McCoy and Spock were waiting for them and they quickly loaded the supplies on the transporter pad and watched it be sent down before getting on the pad themselves. A tingling sensation lifted and faded and they found themselves near mountain structures. The slate of rocks vertically were identical to the ones on Old Vulcan and sheltered them from the waning sun.

They worked to set up a camp site before night fell, they each had individual tents, placed in a half circle for protection from any predators. A much larger research tent was placed a few feet away for the morning when they would being scoping out the planet. When Jenna's work was done she moved into her roomy tent and lied on her back to rest. She could hear McCoy's voice as he explained something to Xander but it was quickly fading into nonsense as she drifted off to sleep. She was startled though when Spock entered her tent. She welcomed his presence and realized that her headaches had disappeared since they began to spend more time together.

He moved to lay with her and she scooted to the side to give him more room.

"Jenna, I've been distracted lately." He confessed quietly. Her brows furrowed in thought. "I believe it to be caused by the bond we made recently. It brought forth emotions that were being carefully controlled and caused a deep attachment. An attachment to you."

"We're both attached to the other. That's part of the bond." Jenna reasoned.

"The attachment goes beyond physical illness and emotional trauma. These are strictly my own feelings, and not something that we share."

"Oh?"

"You enthrall me." He stated simply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Long awaited, I'm terribly sorry! We'll be slowly getting into the new movie with this story in the next couple of chapters, which should be up soon. Thank you for your patience and reviews would be appreciated!**

It had been a long time since Jenna had felt the rush of unbearable heat flow to her cheeks as quickly as it did that moment. Her heart, which had been drumming steadily, seemed to falter momentarily as she swallowed the sudden restriction in her throat. Her breath was hitched and eyes wide as she tried to process what Spock had said. Was he implying that he fancied her?

She searched for the answer in his eyes, which were glossed with some sort of confused or tentative emotion. The Vulcan seemed to be thinking very deeply, yet the faintest of smirks was trying to jerk its way onto his lips, so the thoughts couldn't be troubling. Her eyes lingered for a moment on his lips, and for a moment she thought he might actually smile, when quickly they quivered back into their neutral line. Jenna hadn't realized the closing distance between the two had advanced. As they inched slowly towards each other, she could feel her heart pounding in her mind, making her almost sick with the pressure. His head tilted slightly and she stopped. Too nervous to carry out the action. She could only watch as his lips steadily approached hers. Her eyes fluttered shut but she could feel him. His hand ran up her shoulder, leaving a trail of goose bumps, and tucked a lock of curls behind her right ear.

"Are you saying that I'm interesting to you?" She asked softly.

He paused his actions, his fingers lingering and still woven in her hair as he did so, and seemed to be formulating a response. The tension swelled enormously in the silence as she watched his expression change ever so slightly.

"I am inferring that I find you…_ fascinating_." The last word left his lips with a gusto rarely heard from him, and as soon as he was free from his binding to speech, he closed the gap and graced his lips gently against hers. A swell of emotions entered her, filling her with bliss and affection. It was a lasting kiss, and when he pulled away he placed his forehead against hers, his breathing notably heavier than usual.

"Were my engagements acceptable?" He questioned.

"Undeniably so." Jenna confessed quickly.

The sudden crackling of a transmission broke them apart as Jenna reached for her communicator.

"Bridge to Pryce. I repeat, Bridge to Pryce."

"Pryce, here." Jenna replied hastily.

"Jenna," Came Captain Kirks breathy response. "We've picked up Klingon vessel signatures headed your way."

The young woman shared a startled and surprised glance with Spock before reaching for her phaser. He mimicked her actions and led the way from the tent. As the flap came down behind her she addressed the Captain once more.

"How many Klingon vessels, sir?" She clipped.

"Three. Get back to the drop site, we'll beam the landing party up as soon as you're there."

"Understood."

She flipped her communicator closed and stuffed it in the pocket of her uniform. McCoy had approached her.

"What the hell are Klingons doing here?" He asked gruffly.

The three began to jog at a steady pace to reach Xander, who was working closest to the drop site, collecting soil samples.

"Doctor, I might point out that this is a Class M planet, capable of housing terrestrials such as ourselves and in turn, the Klingon colonies. In fashion of your rhetoric earth phrases, the question could be asked of you as well." Spock stated.

Xander was in clear sight now, and upon seeing the three officers running towards him, stood from his previous kneeling position and jogged toward them. A shot of light nearly hit him in the head as he ran, and he ducked down behind a boulder as a few Klingons came onto the path. Jenna slowed to a stop as the situation became a stand off. Two Klingons had their weapons drawn, as well as two Starfleet officers. They were equally matched for now.

"Xander, are you alright?" Jenna called out.

"I'm unharmed!" He yelled from behind the rock.

"Starfleet." A Klingon sneered. "Such value placed on the weak."

"But the strong," said the other, as he approached the isolated Jenna, "Are what we are interested in."

There was hardly an arms-length of distance between the two. They stared each other down. Jenna refused to look away from the cold blue eyes and the disturbing smile of the man in front of her. The Klingons were obsessed with an honorable manner, despite the situation, and their troubled views on what honor was. She was not about to back down and be deemed weak. As the Klingon made to step closer, a shot blew the ground near his feet, scattering dust and pebbles.

"I will caution you, that should you engage Officer Pryce further, I will not miss." All eyes turned to Spock who stood unwavering with his phaser pointed directly at the man.

Cracking a full smile that was everything but warm, the Klingon punch Jenna in the face; his superior strength knocking her out cold with the single hit. She crumpled to the ground unconscious a split second later, throwing Spock into a sea of hurt and rage. He shot the Klingon, hitting him square in the chest, and shot down another as he ran over to check on her. As more Klingons arrived on site, the familiar sensation of weightlessness settled over the landing party as they were beamed aboard the Enterprise.

The whiteness of the transporter room had a calming effect on the wired crew whom had been expecting a full battle to commence on the planet. This was effectively shattered by Scotty's voice when he saw Jenna in a heap on the pad of the transporter.

"Aw bloody hell! What happened to her?" He shouted at no one in particular.

Spock quickly kneeled beside her and maneuvered her as to pick her up. His fingers brushed back the hair from her face and lips before he placed her on the newly arrived medical bed.

"She received a blow from a Klingon Mr. Scott."

The Scotsman ran a hand through his hair and expelled the air from his lungs in a slow breath, puffing out his cheeks as he did so. He was clearly distressed at this news. Spock felt an uncomfortable fluttering in his stomach as he felt the need to be with Jenna at the moment. Despite his attempts to spare her any physical damage from the Klingons, it seemed as if he had evoked it, which troubled him deeply. Without another word, he left the transporter room, and walked to Med Bay 7, where he knew Jenna would be under the care of Doctor McCoy.

Jenna had been fluttering in and out of consciousness for two days, barely opening her eyes each time, and never speaking when she was awake. She could only remember a few conversations that had happened, and the lasting presence of someone at her bedside. When she awoke fully she immediately wished she hadn't. The lighting in the room sent her into a dizzy spell as she turned over to her side to shield herself from it. Suddenly she was aware of every noise in the room, and moaned softly as the pain in her head flared violently.

"Doctor, I believe she has awoken." Came a familiar voice from her left. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and leaned slightly into it, welcoming the man to her. Slowly she sat upright and was hit in the neck with a stinging hypo.

"Here, have this." McCoy said distractedly as he began to run his various medical scanners over her.

She hissed with the sharp pain, but was quickly relieved by the pain killer that it had administered.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

"You were struck by the Klingon, and combat launched shortly afterwards, though we were beamed aboard the Enterprise before battle could ensue." Spock explained quickly.

His heart began to pulse irregularly as he played back the images of her being struck down, and the two days of waiting afterwards. He hadn't slept, it was unnecessary for him to do so at the time, as his species didn't require anywhere near the amount of sleep that humans do, but he found himself weary and tired anyways. He was nearly incapable of leaving her side, and quietly thanked the Captain for his generosity of off time so he could stay and watch over her. It was illogical, as she was in the capable and trustworthy hands of her friend, and expertly trained, Doctor McCoy; but then he supposed that his actions of romance were illogical too.

"You need to rest still, but you're clear to do so in your room now if you'd like. I'll come and check on you later." McCoy stated as he scribbled some notes down.

"Shall I escort you?" Spock questioned as she removed herself from the bed, and began to put her shoes back on.

"Yes, of course."

It was a short walk to the turbo-lift which was empty, save the couple. Spock found himself grateful for this and took the opportunity to appreciate the woman standing next to him. He wished for the privacy of her room and which was granted two and a half minutes later when they exited the lift and walked down the corridor. When the door swished closed behind them he quickly pulled her to him, embracing her tightly.

"I apologize." He began.

"It wasn't your fault." She said over top of him, but he continued without faltering.

"By displaying more concern for your well-being I placed you in a position of more danger than you were in previously. Evoking the Klingons into violence by not restraining myself out of fear was thoughtless and irrational. I accept full responsibility for the incident and any tension it has caused on our relationship."

"There's no tension." She replied quickly. "Combat was inevitable."

"There are no words to describe the distress I felt at the time of the occurrence." He let out the breath he had been holding and rested his cheek on her head. Letting his eyes flutter close and taking a deep breath, he relaxed himself. "I am both relieved and elated at your recovery." There was a small pause before he continued. "May I request that I accompany you to bed tonight?"

"Yes." She mumbled into the fabric of his shirt.

They moved to the bed and lied down together. He held her close to him, as she planted a soft kiss on his jaw. He responded by kissing her forehead tenderly as her eyes fluttered shut from sleepiness.

"Computer, lights off." He ordered. The programming responded efficiently and the Vulcan settled himself for a peaceful night of rest.

McCoy was relieved to make the last run of his shift to Jenna's quarters. It had been a stressful day, full of engineering injuries that left him in a sour mood. He typed in his access code quickly and was startled to see two bodies lying on her bed. He blinked slowly, unsure of the situation and approached cautiously to see who the other being was. Much to his surprise it was Spock, who seemed at peace with his arms wrapped protectively around the woman, and his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Now McCoy would never admit to anyone that a small smile had graced his face that night, or that he had felt some happiness for the Pointy-Eared-Bastard, but he did. Swiftly he left the room, and retired for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! We are dipping our feet into issues of the second movie so if you haven't seen it, you should probably do so before reading the next update, after this one. I probably won't be able to update until next weekend. And as always, reviews are really appreciated!**

_**So I'd like to thank; ArtyLou, kykyxstandler, xLunaAngelWarriorx, TheLastCupOfCoffee, Nyxan Moon, Chezboiga, and GoldenWolf25 for their continued reviews and support!**_

_**I'd also like to thank the 32 people who find my story interesting enough to fallow and the 14 people who have clicked the favorite button!**_

**Again thank you to all my supporters and thank you for reading!**

**Enjoy!**

Sunlight streamed through the bubbled window, casting warmth on the entangled bodies on the bed. The sheets lay scattered on the floor, discarded sometime in the night unintentionally by fidgeting that had occurred during sleep. Spock was still resting on his side, his face hidden in the pillows, and arm strung around Jenna lazily. He emanated a deep breathing pattern that while noticeable, wasn't loud. The young woman had moved slightly away from him in her slumber and had turned so that her back was to him now. Disheveled hair hung around her face, shielding her eyes from the unexpected light. She was showing signs of waking; her hands twitching slightly as she regained her conscience, and became presently aware of the man next to her.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and glanced down to her stomach, where a large hand was hanging off limply. She smiled softly at the sight and brushed her fingers lightly against his, eliciting a soft moan. The Vulcan didn't stir from his position though, still too intoxicated from his sleep to respond. It took him a few moments but he slowly shifted, and moved so that he was hovering slightly over her. He took her small hand in his and kissed her knuckles before moving to kiss her temple. He had never felt so liberated to show such care and affection for another being, not even his own mother who had encouraged such displays of warmth all his life.

Jenna smiled at him sleepily, causing a smile to twitch on his face as he leaned down to peck her on the nose. He could feel the new sense that she was his to care for, to watch over and protect; and that not only did she accept his feelings, but returned them as well. He freed himself from his careful restraint for a moment and initiated a kiss native to his culture, by pressing the tips of his fingers pointedly against hers. His eyes fluttered shut as he concentrated his feelings of adoration to the link, allowing her to experience his happiness upon being with her presently. Likewise he could feel her bliss pushing its way to the surface and matching his own.

A sigh escaped him as her cool lips pressed lightly against his cheek. Everything about her was soft and gentle; inviting. He opened his eyes and snaked his arms around her, before pulling her closer as he sat up. Carefully he cupped the base of her neck and drew her lips to his, and was pleased greatly by her response and enthusiasm. Although admittedly and thoroughly distracted, the Vulcan didn't miss the subtle mending of links that had been damaged in the previous accidental bond that had occurred. He pulled away, feeling the desire to share his discovery with Jenna. Only he was caught off guard by the new golden glow that was highlighting the young woman's face. It was then that he realized the sunlight flittering through the window.

"Jenna, while I do wish to continue our activities, it has just come to my attention that we are currently in the atmosphere of a planetoid, as there is sunlight refracting from the window."

A curious and confused expression crossed her face.

"We weren't scheduled to arrive at the next planet for a few more days."

She slowly moved from the bed to the window, with Spock right beside her. She could think of no explanation as to why they would be immersed in a planet's atmosphere at the time, until a beautiful view of London swam into view. The city gleamed brilliantly in the clear weather. The tall technical buildings of Head Quarters stood out in the city's center, a beacon and symbol for universal peace. People swarmed the streets and cars whizzed by on the maze below them. It seemed to be an average day for the citizens of London. Jenna, while confused at the sudden change of route, was very pleased that it was her home town the starship was docked at. She could only imagine that Scotty would be pleased as well when he heard the news, if he hadn't already.

The crackling of her com interrupted her sightseeing as the Captains voice came through.

"Officer Pryce, have you seen or heard from our friendly neighborhood Vulcan?" he asked lightly.

Spock tilted his head in confusion at the phrasing of his question and raised an eyebrow as Jenna gave a slight breath of amusement.

"Yes sir, he's right here."

There was a long silence in which Spock calculated that the Captain was either too stunned to speak or that he was laughing.

"Well I'll be damned."

Quickly Spock intervened and pressed the button to put his voice through.

"Captain I apologize."

"You sly dog, you!" Jim exclaimed over top of him.

"Captain I assure you that your thoughts on what occurred last night between myself and officer Pryce are false and ask that you, in what I believe to be an appropriate human phrase, get your mind out of the gutter." The Vulcan clipped.

He noticed that Jenna bit her lip to contain her amusement, her eyes sparkling with the emotion as she fought back the urge to laugh.

"Sure, sure, Spock." Kirk said dismissively. Spock considered rolling his eyes in exasperation but remained neutral and pressed further.

"Why have we docked in London?" He questioned.

"I'm glad you asked Spock, we're picking up some supplies and getting a new mission. Marcus called us back unexpectedly. There seems to be a new class M planet in need of some exploration. The files have been transferred to your PADD. I'm sure you'll spend the weekend reading them through."

"The weekend, Captain?" There was an unfamiliar excitement fluttering in his chest at the possibility of shore leave. This time however, he could spend it with Jenna.

"We're on shore leave while they're transferring the supplies and what not."

Spock turned to Jenna, who was smiling softly. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and gave him the most endearing look of delight. His heart began to thump wildly and he felt the rush of blood flood his cheeks and ears. Anticipation tingled through his veins as he fumbled with the con.

"Thank you, Captain." He nearly faltered. His fingers flipped the con off minutely as he turned his attention back to Jenna. She was still standing in the same place, her feet turned inward as a result of her common human condition known as pigeon toed. In three quick and long strides he closed the distance between them, and scooped her up in his arms. Carrying her to the bed swiftly, Spock laid her down before planting a hand on either side of her and kissing her zealously. He was careful to control his strength, as his species was far more overpowering than her own, but did not hold back his feelings of elation at being free from his obligation to work, to spend time with her.

The rest of the day was unfortunately spent apart from each other. While Spock was free from any timely bindings, Jenna had business within her branch that was of high importance, effectively separating them. She was led by other agents to what she originally believed to be an archive, but was informed later that it was in use to develop more advanced weaponry on a private level. While she felt a strong interest in the undisclosed program, she wasn't educated on it further. Her guide led her to the floor level, where she got an up-close and personal look at the machines herself. Suddenly she felt very stupid for not understanding the functionality or details of the mechanisms that were being displayed. As she studied a missile, she leaned over, blocking off her front and exposing herself to any danger that may lurk behind.

A hand touched her shoulder lightly, causing her to jump at the unexpected contact. She whirled around on her heel to face her confronter and was met with the sullen face of a young man. His dark hair was combed back, his face long and narrow. His expression could have been called stoic, if there wasn't such a dangerous air about him. Jenna had never felt so intimidated or genuinely scared of a man in her life, especially upon just first meeting them; but there was something about the piercing blue eyes, that bore into hers, that reminded her of a predator. He looked as if he could break her in half without a second thought, and it terrified her.

"I see you've taken an interest in my missiles." He noted coldly. It took a moment for Jenna to collect herself to respond properly.

"Yes," she began slowly, "I was curious as to the fuel supply."

The man paused, clasping his hands neatly behind his back.

"That," he clipped, "is classified."

His presence disturbed her deeply. She felt as if every fraction of her movement was being analyzed; like she was literally being watched by a hawk. His eyes flickered back and forth, examining her face thoroughly before he opened his perfectly sculptured mouth to speak.

"You are from the starship, Enterprise, correct?" His eyes narrowed expectantly at her.

"Yes." She replied quickly, though he only nodded in response.

He seemed to consider her answer for a long moment. Jenna shifted uncomfortably under his strong gaze, wishing for nothing less than to be in the safety of Spock's presence. A slight relaxant spread through her as she thought of him and she shivered expectantly.

"What is your name?" He asked abruptly.

"Jenna Pryce. And yours?"

"John Harrison." He paused momentarily as if he was formulating the next part of his response seamlessly." I have the feeling we will be meeting again shortly, Miss Pryce."

And like that, he was gone. Seemingly he disappeared into the mass of workers on the floor instantaneously; leaving a confused and slightly alarmed woman. Jenna couldn't decipher the tonality he held, but she felt threatened. She imagined that this was the feeling a mouse had when it had just barely escaped the claws of a cat. The urge to leave the facility was overwhelming and she found herself nearly fleeing the scene. As she escaped the facility and was temporarily blinded by the sunlight, she ran straight into someone. Quickly murmuring apologizes to the man she swiveled her head around to get a clear view of her position. People milled around on the quad, blissfully unaware of the stress she held and the cause behind it. She searched around for a path that would lead her to safety, somewhere she would feel comfortable. It was then that she saw the intimidating figure and frosty eyes a few yards away. John Harrison was watching her from the steps of a building. Quickly she turned and ran straight into Doctor McCoy.

"Leonard!" She exclaimed breathlessly. He grabbed her arms to steady her, looking her over with much concern.

"Jenna?" Bones couldn't mask the look of confusion and worry as he helped his co-worker. It was clear that she was distressed. "Now hey, what's the matter?" he asked gently, in a voice usually saved for his little girl back West.

Jenna took a moment to access her answer. What should she tell him? That a big scary man intimidated her with his mere presence, but was nothing but formally polite when speaking; or that he could have fallowed her, and was watching her now? None of that made any sense. She only had her intuition to rely on for her negative feelings to the man. It could have been a chance that he was looking her way when she spotted him outside. Could have been.

"I just got spooked a little. It's nothing really." She said after a moment. McCoy gave her a crude look that clearly showed he didn't believe a word she said, but he didn't press further.

"Well alright. If you need me, don't hesitate to call." He stated gruffly. She took his comment to heart.

Later in the evening McCoy settled down at a table with Jim and Spock to have a drink. Well, he and Kirk were having a drink; the Vulcan however decided to abstain from alcohol for the night. They chatted nonchalantly, speaking little of work and discussing bits of information about the class M planet they were to soon be visiting. However the conversation turned towards a sexual topic when many women of various species entered the bar. Jim wasted no time in leaving his friends to accompany the newly arrived guest. Spock busied himself immediately with his PADD and pulled up a few files on the new mission, hoping to mentally escape the erotic atmosphere. Bones just looked at him expectantly. Though Spock found himself fully aware of the doctor's staring, he chose to ignore him promptly. He knew very well that he would wish to inquire about his findings last night when he surely came to check up on Jenna, to see how she was faring. Spock felt that by closing himself off to open conversation he would likely avoid the other man's questioning, as he had observed that most humans found discomfort in intruding for personal inquiries. Leonard McCoy however, did not.

Spock was pleasantly surprised though, when the good doctor opened his mouth to speak his communicator went off. He answered it punctually.

"Hello?" He drawled. The quick shift of facial expression alluded that something was wrong. Spock looked up fully from his notes and focused on McCoy. He seemed to be struggling to understand the other person on the line. "Hold on darlin', you gotta repeat that slower." He interjected the caller.

Curiosity built steadily in the pit of Spock's stomach, and the sense that there was something terribly wrong grew exponentially. He wondered vaguely if Jenna was in some kind of danger, and in an instant he felt the full force of her current panic hit him like a truck. His eyes widened slightly in alarm as he looked to McCoy for answers. He was only nodding slightly in response to the caller's dialogue.

"That's not far from here, Spock and I will be there in a couple of minutes. Just don't go anywhere." He warned. "And keep in public sight. I'm not gonna take any chances with you." He added shortly and ended the call.

"Jenna is a few blocks from here; says she thinks there's a man fallowing her." McCoy explained gruffly.

No more words were shared as the two exited the pub swiftly. Spock found himself fallowing behind McCoy in a pace between a walk and a jog. They curved around two street corners, swerving through the masses of partiers and cadets a like, and found themselves at a four way intersection. Spock felt his stomach drop as he searched for any familiar feature of Jenna, and tried to remember what she was wearing that day. He spotted her a moment later, in the window of a coffee shop, sitting at a table alone. McCoy caught sight of her too, and they made their way to her without a word.

She seemed very relieved at their presence and stood quickly, sending her chair back.

"Where are your blues?" McCoy asked, his face contorted into a confused expression. Nimbly, his fingers pulled at the black material of her sleeve.

"I've been reassigned within my branch." She rattled off quickly. The brunette had a nervousness about her that set Spock on edge. Quietly he brushed his fingers against her arm in a restrained greeting. He wished nothing less than comfort her by any means necessary, but found himself limited by his culture to publicly display such emotion. However, he would not hold such restraint in a more private setting that he assumed he would be in later.

"You expressed concern there was a male fallowing you." Spock prompted, in an attempt to understand the situation fully.

"Yes." Jenna began breathily. "After a meeting with my command, I continued to see a man that I had met earlier this morning. He just seemed to be everywhere I was."

"Is he here now?" Bones was peering out the large window as he said this, searching for any individual who looked shady.

"No." Jenna said after examining the people outside as well.

"Well let's get you back to Housing; Spock can stay with you." McCoy added with a pointed look.

Spock was very pleased with the fact that he was going to be spending another night with Jenna. She smiled kindly at him and nodded, clearly relieved of her fright from earlier.

Jenna's living quarters were large and spacious, with tall windows that produced the most breathtaking view of London. They were almost identical to the living quarters given to Spock and the Captain, but slightly smaller. Spock could never reason why they were provided with overdid rooms while they were stationed. His eyes wandered from the window to the bed, where Jenna had collapsed earlier after kicking off her shoes unceremoniously. The boots lay overturned on the white floor, disregarded. She wasn't quite asleep yet, though she was quickly headed in that direction.

Spock had already changed into his silk pajamas; they were Vulcan silk, and one of his only remaining reminders of his destroyed home planet. He fingered the ends of the sleeves in thought, before lightly disturbing Jenna from her sleepy state. She nodded with a yawn and quickly moved to the connecting bathroom to change. The Vulcan allowed himself to relax slightly in the privacy of her quarters and laid his head on one of the many pillows. His eyes closed voluntarily as he waited for her to return. Moments later a gentle hand lightly brushed his cheek as Jenna joined him. Spock wasted no time in wrapping his arms around her frame and pulling her next to him. They shifted until they were comfortable, sharing a kiss or two, before settling in for sleep. Though Spock's mind continued to work out the details of Jenna's earlier fear, he was still able to enjoy her company at the present time, and soon fell into a light slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

A terrible feeling had crept its way into Jenna as she plucked data from the air and expanded it to a wider plane. She had spent the last few days in board meetings and walkthroughs, learning of the new developments and advancements hidden within the "archive." It was a vast operation, and dangerously private. Her eyes narrowed at the hologram to her left. A tiny picture of a man with standard blue letters printed to the left had caught her attention specifically. John Harrison. Pushing aside all other documents with a flick of her hand, the trained officer waved over the picture and files. Her finger wavered slightly over the program, barely skimming the surface as she glanced to see if anyone had been looking. She was alone.

She drew a long breath, tensing her shoulders, before she opened the file. The picture expanded, and an extended link popped into view. Eyebrows furrowing in curiosity, she pondered over the little information provided. Just one link? Personal files usually held hundreds. Decisively she tapped the air to reveal a red classified sign. Jenna was taken aback as she stared at the screen for a minute, only to be scared senseless the next when a hand firmly came down on her shoulder and spun her around. Terror seized her voice as she came face to face with none other than John Harrison himself. Her immediate reaction was to get away from his overpowering grip, but he held her in place, his eyes narrowed and sharp looking as he stared her down.

"Why are you looking at my files?" He hissed. A dangerous threat lay beneath the tone, causing her stomach to flip.

"Why have you been fallowing me?" She spat out.

The intensity never left him, though he let go and put a comfortable distance between them. His movements were careful and graceful in a sinister way; that he didn't move unless absolutely necessary, and each movement was carefully executed. His guard was never down, she realized. He eyed her carefully.

"I was curious, as I was informed that you will be joining the department soon." He spoke carefully.

Jenna didn't know if she really believed him, but questioning the strange man further didn't seem like a good idea at the time. Causally he closed her files, pinching his fingers together to condense the data base accordingly. Jenna stood rooted on the spot, ridged and cold to the male. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he gave a smirk.

"Come now, Miss Pryce," His tone cold and mocking, "there's no need to be taciturn."

"Who are you?" There was a great demand hidden in her words.

"John Harrison."

"No, no. I mean, who are you? Where did you come from? What is your purpose?"

"That is classified." He snarled. "It would be in your best interest not to pry." He hesitated for a moment, regaining his calm at an alarming speed. "What is your relation with the Vulcan?"

"Spock?" Her eyes narrowed at him slightly. Concern riddling her face as to why he'd be interested in such a personal matter.

"Yes, Mr. Spock?"

"That's classified." Jenna clipped. "It would be in your best interest not to pry." Her words were laced with ice and antipathy.

He merely gave a smirk and a scoffing laugh; nodding his head with some kind of twisted approval of her hostility. This only infuriated her more, that he wasn't taking her seriously. She began to walk past him, trying to detach herself from the situation as he turned to watch her.

"I'm better, you know." Says John, stopping her at the door.

"Than what?"

"Him. You. The Federation. Earth. All of it."

"At what?"

"Everything."

Pursing her lips in defiance she opened the door, squinting as the sunlight hit her face and said, "You're wrong," without a single glance back.

James T. Kirk walked swiftly along the many hallways of the Enterprise, joined by his First Officer Spock and best friend, Leonard McCoy. An irritated expression was locked on both of the human faces, while the Vulcan remained neutral; though he was waging a turmoil war of emotions internally. Strong waves of longing battered away at his will and control as images of Jenna fluttered behind his eyes. They had seen little of each other the entire week, a fact that distressed him. Even when they were together, she was buried in confidential paperwork and seemed reclusive. He noted her absence from his shuttle to the ship this morning, and even now, she still had not logged on to the system.

The Captain answered the beeping communicator and stopped in his tracks, rolling his eyes in relief.

"Jenna, where the hell are you?" He sighed.

Jenna bit her lip nervously as she shuffled a stack of papers into a folder, and closed the hologram files to her right. Her communicator was wedged tightly between her shoulder and ear as she continued to move swiftly around her room, collecting the necessary items she would need for the next meeting. With her new black jumpsuit styled uniform pressing uncomfortably tight around her legs, she snatched up the new badge that read in bold black letters; Section 31 Clearance, and made her way out the door.

On board the Enterprise, a very frustrated Captain waved his good friend, Bones, away from him as he argued with the young woman over the com. Broadcasted for the whole ship to hear, a now flustered Jenna was heard sighing as she was questioned again about her reassignment.

"I've been reassigned, Jim!" She nearly yelled.

"Where?" The Captain whined.

"For the last time, it is classified." She punctuated each word, letting it whip from her tongue with the same energy of her frustration.

With pursed lips, and a continuingly stiffened posture, Spock stood by the Captain's chair, determined not to allow himself the justice of ripping Kirk from his seat.

"Captain, she has already given you all of the information she is allowed to relay. It is advisable that you restrain from initiating any further conflict, especially over an open frequency."

Ignoring the Vulcan, Jim continued to push at Jenna's nerves. In honesty, he wasn't all that upset about her reassignment; it was the secrecy that bothered him. He didn't cope well with crew members keeping things from him. "Spock, reason with her." He ordered.

"That is an illogical demand, as her reasoning is sound."

"Fine." Kirk replied as he turned around in his chair. After a short tense moment, he hung up.

Spock could not deny that he felt the intense surge of despair tug dangerously in his heart. The sudden cut off from his beloved was enough to send him into a panic attack, if he didn't exercise careful control. For once in his life, Spock was unsure how to handle the situation.


End file.
